Find The Words
by whenifallxx
Summary: Two Years. That was how long he had been trying to forget her, their relationship, their love. One Second. That was how long it took for the suppressed feelings and memories to come rushing out. She was back into his life, for better or for worse. SasTen.
1. Every Girl Has A Story

Find The Words

Chapter 1: Every Girl Has A Story

-x-

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto! Or, the quote below.  
**

_**#Note: This was previously titled 'Letting It In, Letting Me In'.** _

**(****T) **- Tenten's POV

**(****S) **- Sasuke's POV

**Dedication: This is for mistress-sire03 and the few others who have specifically read & reviewed to all of my SasuTen pieces :)**

* * *

"If the words are in your heart, they should come out of your mouth."

(**xangadotcom/OUTSPOKENquotes**)

* * *

(**S**)

There are a lot of people who try to get to know me better. Especially by trying to start a conversation as if they already know me. One thing I get a lot -"Jeez, Sasuke. You're always so quiet; you look like you're planning to blow up the school or something." If I had really looked like that, I don't think they'd be coming up to me. However, someone I _would_ suspect, as potential mass murderer, is Naruto Uzumaki. He happens to be screaming my name right now.

"Yo! Sasuke! Sasuke? SASUKE!" His voice is loud enough to shatter eardrums – someone could bleed to death from that, couldn't they? I decided to do mankind a favor and shut the idiot up.

"I hear you, dobe." He was half way down the hallway, and all I had to do was mumble it to get him to quiet down. He broke out into a grin, and galloped over.

"You know what today is, right?" Ramen day? I don't know, he sounded so excited.

"No," I said bluntly.

"The new student comes!" he said, delighted.

I raised an eyebrow at him.

"Do you know what that means?" he pressed, hitting my shoulder with his fist.

"No?" I regret to inform you that I decided against hitting him back, harder.

"That you won't be the new kid anymore, and I can officially call you best friend without getting humiliated," he exclaimed. Uh. I guess I didn't mention _that._

I scowled at him – "_You _humiliated?"

I don't think I had to say much more. I walked around with the male blonde _bombshell_. Well, maybe that was overdoing it.

"Yeah. I look like a loser hanging with you. But now, everyone will forget about that," he smiled, some fox-grin he gets when he's happy. I let his statement slide – I'm not oblivious to the girls who hang around us, just cause of _me_.

"Who is he?" I asked.

Our school, Konoha High, is somewhat on the small side. I moved here (four hundred miles north of where I used to live) after sophomore year, and had been the _only _new student up until now. We were a month into our senior year, already – and yeah, I was still the "new kid" – it was a small town.

"No, it's a _she._" I noted the lack of extra enthusiasm, and wondered if he had another girl in mind. Otherwise he would already be chasing after this new one.

"Name?"

"Don't know. But Sakura saw her, said she's got a few classes with us," he replied. He was talking about Honors and AP.

"Hn." We reached first period (Pre Calc, Kakashi Hatake) with a minute to spare before the bell. As always, I took a seat in the back, on the left side of the room. Shikamaru was in front of me, Sakura behind, and Naruto to the right. The dobe was already talking to Hinata as he sat down, and I heard a whisper from behind me.

"Naruto tell you about the new girl?" It was Sakura's voice – calm, warm, collected. She'd been one of the few girls who had given up on me, but peacefully resorted to friendship. I respected that.

"Yeah," I said, not bothering to turn and face her. Mr. Hatake walked in then, holding onto a small orange book, apologizing for being late, etc. New kid or not, that would never change.

"Okay, okay. So, Principle Tsunade will be coming in any minute with the new student. I'd appreciate it if you all be quiet, and make it look like you're actually as intellectual as she thinks you are." His arrival timing might always be off, but the principle's wasn't. I heard the classroom door open, and Hatake greeted her. I was looking down, scribbling the homework assignment that was written on the board.

"Good morning, children. I'd like to introduce you to your new student, Tenten Tanaka."

The lead from my mechanical pencil snapped.

**-?-**

(**T**)

_AwkwardAwkwardAwkwardAwkward_. I don't know why a teacher, or a freaking principle, has to insist on introducing me to the class. They all responded with a smile or a wave or something, not that I was really looking at them. Hopefully I only had to go through this once?

"Tenten, would you care to say something?" The silver-haired man, Mr. Hatake I think, asked me. Principle Tsunade smiled, and left the room. I stared at the teacher.

"Sure," I agreed, and then faced the room. There was a girl with exotic blue eyes, and platinum blonde hair that grabbed my attention. She had a curious and calculating look on her face. I smiled disastrously at her.

"I'm Tenten, and I like boys." Maybe I was in a bitchy mood. And maybe I felt like being a bitch. So maybe that's what I was being one. The girl's eyes enlarged, and when she realized I had directed it at her, she hissed and turned away. Right, good job Tenten. Enemy number one already all picked out.

The class was laughing, which hadn't been my intention. I didn't really have one, actually. The slut was eyeing me up like I was competition – I was going to give her it. Mr. Hatake chuckled, and then patted my shoulder, and used his other hand to direct me to a seat in the second row, to the right.

"You can sit there, Tenten."

I mumbled thanks, readjusted my canvas bag, and went to the seat. I was feeling a little optimistic, surprisingly.

**-?-**

(**S**)

She looked different. Her hair was down to her mid-back, pulled up halfway with a clip. She had lost her crafted Boyfriend jeans, in favor of fading skinny jeans. The naval showing pink tee was gone too, replaced by a gray/white striped V-tee. Her brown eyes and tanned skin was the only thing that looked familiar – last time I had seen her she was a finally-not-awkward fifteen year old. Now she was seventeen, with the mature face and body to show for it.

I grabbed a pen from my binder, as well as the textbook. I opened it up, and started doing the homework for that night, distracting myself. Mr. Hatake was reading off names, doing attendance. _R, S, T, U…_

"Tanaka, Tenten." I couldn't help but shift my eyes over to her – she looked up at him, smiled barely, and nodded. Then went back to doodling.

"Uchiha, Sasuke." I still had my eyes on her, and I caught the reaction she offered. The twitch of a muscle in her cheek, the same one she got whenever she was caught off guard. The stiffen of her back, that made her a half-inch taller. Her stalled arm, hand with pencil, hovering over the paper not sure what to do. Her face went blank.

"Here," I said, the same way I had every day this year.

I went back to working on the math problems, but still saw when she finally looked over to me. I couldn't help it, I never could – I glanced up, and caught her eye. It was those eyes, honey brown and glowing, that always told her story. And right now they showed her distress, panic, and the possibility that she was about to cry. I turned away again. I didn't want her to see the same thing.

Even with Hatake's witty remarks and dry humor, the class period went by slow. I finished tonight's homework by the time the bell rang, but waited in my seat while Naruto prattled onto 

the teacher after class. Sakura got up from behind me, and placed a piece of lead on my desk. After a second, I realized it was the piece that I accidentally snapped off.

"You know her," she said softly. I stared at the lead for a moment, but finally looked up to her.

"I always thought I did," I said briskly. And honestly. Then I got out of my seat, grabbed my books, and dragged Naruto out of the room to our lockers.

**-?-**

(**S**)

"She was hot, wasn't she?" Naruto said to Kiba, as we walked towards our outside lunch table.

"Yeah – did you see those jeans? They were fucking _tight_," he commented.

"I've only seen Temari and Sakura wear jeans like that," Naruto added.

"And look at them? They're babes."

I was listening, but not joining, their conversation. I took a seat across from Hinata, who was sitting next to a thoughtful looking Sakura. Naruto sat at my right, Kiba to his right. A second later, Ino took a place at my left. Damn Sakura for being friends with her. Maybe she'd realize my mood was foul.

"Hey Sasuke!" Or, not.

"Hn." I took my chocolate milk, and opened it.

"Do you want a straw? I really wouldn't want to put my lips against that," she fussed, staring at the little carton with a mild disgust.

"No," I answered. Has it ever occurred to her that I'm not going to be attracted to someone who acts like my mother would? If she was alive, and whatnot.

"Oh. Okay." She was starting to get the hint – not that on an average day I paid any more attention to her then this.

"So what about that new girl, huh? She seems like a bitch," Ino started again. I recalled the nasty smile Tenten had given her earlier, and raised an eyebrow, whilst chugging the milk. _Without a straw._

"She s-seems o-okay," Hinata denied.

"I don't know. 'I like boys'? Can you get more of a slut then that?" she disagreed.

"Ino-pig, put yourself in her situation. I guarantee you would have said something of the same likes." It was Sakura, defending Tenten – I could guess why. Defending her, in an effort to defend me. I didn't need it.

"I agree with Ino," I said curtly. Sakura stared at me, while Ino smiled with pure glee. Naruto choked on his noodles.

"Thank you, Sasuke. I mean – Sasuke, where are you going?" Ino stopped, and I felt her eyes (along with everyone else's) on my back. I didn't answer, but walked past the trash can, dumped my lunch into it, and kept on going.

When I reached the shaded area between two buildings, I noticed Sakura was behind me. I turned around.

She looked concerned, naturally worried. It occurred to me for the first time that maybe she hadn't "given up". Maybe she had only pretended to be over me. I was scowling at her, but she didn't flinch.

"So, who is she?" she asked.

I hated her voice then, for the first time. Last year, winter break of junior year, I had even admitted to her that it was what I liked about her. But I also told her that I wouldn't date her. I hadn't dated anyone for two years. And now, she was annoying me.

"Just a girl," I said, brushing it off. I was kidding myself though. Sakura was the stubbornest person I knew.

"Every _girl_ has a story," she pressed, making her voice solid.

"Not a worthy one," I bit back.

"Bullshit," she said – calmly, which was irritating. "You guys were involved, weren't you?"

Well, looks like it _does_ take a genius to figure this one out.

"No," I said smoothly.

"Was it before you came here?" she persisted.

"I said no, Sakura." I think I made my point clear this time.

"Was it love...?" That soft voice won't ever stop catching my attention, even if feelings aren't attached.

I guess I paused this time – she looked as though she was fighting back tears.

"Can you even _define_ love?"

She looked down, and a tear slipped down to stain her cheek. Yeah – those words had stung me before, too. She finally looked back up at me, and shook her head slowly. I nodded barely enough for her to see, and watched as she turned around to walk away.

I sat down, leaning against the wall, and put my head in my hands. I'd be a liar if I didn't say that a tear or two surfaced.

**-?-**

(**T**)

If getting lost hadn't been bad enough, overhearing Sasuke and his could-be-girlfriend's conversation was so much worse. I felt like my stomach had dropped ten feet, and I considered the bush next to me a place that I could vomit in if I had to. For now, I was pressed up against the wall, with Sasuke just around the corner.

Sasuke. I should have known that he'd be here. I should have considered the possibility. My dad and his brother worked together, when mine got transferred I could have asked if it'd be the same place that Itachi did. But I didn't. I hadn't wanted to think about it.

Breathing erratically, I pulled my cell phone out of my pocket and texted my mom. "Pick me up, please." A moment later, she replied "I can't right now sweetie, are you okay?"

No, I'm not. Because Sasuke is here, looking like a Greek god, with girls obviously falling all over him. The one guy I thought I'd never see again, the one guy I told myself that I'd just have to forget. The guy who's heart I broke, without so much as a reason why. The guy who I fell in love with, and never fell out. So, no I'm not. No, I don't know if I'll ever be.

"yeah. I'm okay."

I shoved my phone back into my pocket, and turned around. I was still lost, but then again, I had been lost ever since the day I had forced myself to walk away.

* * *

**Please Review :)**


	2. Do You Know What Happens to the Prince?

Find The Words

Chapter 2: Do You Know What Happens to the Prince?

-x-

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. I also don't own the lyrics (the ones in the middle belong to Evans Blue). **

_**#Note: Flashbacks are the parts in italics, & the lyrics are in bold.  
**_

* * *

The singer finished singing and she's walking out  
The singer sheds a tear, her fear of falling out  
And it's hard to say how I feel today  
For years gone by and I cried

It's hard to say that I was wrong  
It's hard to say I miss you  
Since you've been gone, it's not the same

(**The Used**)

* * *

(**S**)

There's an easy way to make the day go by faster – it's called skipping. I got in my car, and I left the school parking lot. The problem was that I was now alone, with nothing to do but think. And thinking isn't good, especially when it's about the first time you met your ex-girlfriend.

"_Sasuke, your friend is here," his mom called up the stairs._

"_Coming." He paused the video game he was playing, flicked the TV off, and headed downstairs. Standing in the living room with his mother, was a girl from his science class._

"_Hey, Sasuke," she greeted, smiling routinely. _

"_Yo," he said mildly. _

"_I got all the things from the list you gave me, so I guess we can get it started," she said, holding up two plastic bags filled with items._

"_Alright. Let's go to the den, there's room in there." She nodded, thanked Mrs.Uchiha, and followed him to a large open room. She placed the bags down, and started pulling out the stuff. _

"_What do we do if this doesn't work?" she mumbled, sitting next to the collection, tightening her pony tail They were making the classic Volcano, and neither had much experience in that field._

"_I thought_ I _was the pessimist, Tenten." _

"_Well, maybe you're just rubbing off on me."_

That was ninth grade. A long three years ago - but I can remember it like it was yesterday, just like everything with her. I could spend too many nights wide-awake, remembering all our memories from that year. We were best friends, and even her having to go away for the summer hadn't changed that.

"_Sasuke?" she said, pulling the hair from the left side up, and twisting it into a bun._

"_Hn?" _

_She was standing in front of her vanity, a very girly and frilly one her mom had bought her. He was idly sitting on her bed, flipping through the June Sci-Fi magazine. _

"_I'm leaving for the whole summer." She sounded sad, but determined. He looked up._

"_My mom's sending me to an All Girl's Camp. I think she's worried about my sexuality," she said, joking a little. _

_He wasn't finding it funny. She sighed, working on the other side of her hair._

"_I leave tomorrow night, and get back a week before school starts. I'm… I'm not allowed to have communication with boys there. It's supposed to be like, teaching everyone how to be ladies, and the discipline mandate says that the male influence could disturb that." _

_She finished her hair, and turned to look at him._

"_I'll miss the panda ears," he said quietly, referring to the buns she placed in her hair. She rolled her eyes, but smiled, as she went over and took a seat next to him. _

"_I'll miss the chicken ass," she teased, ruffling his hair. He quickly snatched her wrist, and pinned it back down on the bed, narrowing his eyes ever so slightly. _

"_Oh, whatever – Sai's band is playing at Spawn's tonight. Wanna go?" she asked, as he released her hand. _

"_You still like that idiot?" _

"_Well, no. But it is the last time I'll get to see his beautiful face for awhile." She smiled, "And yours too. Come on, one last night out before it all changes?" _

"_Who says it's going to change?" he asked. _

"_I don't know. I just have a feeling that next year, everything will be different. You better still be around, okay?" Her voice was submissive, but serious._

"_I will," he _

"_Promise?"_

"_Promise."_

Two hours left until school officially let out. One hundred and twenty minutes to waste. For now, I focused on driving, and realized I was heading for the mall.

**-?-**

(**T**)

I liked Ms. Anka. She was tough, pushy, and had an edge to her. She was someone you respected the second you looked at her. As much as I liked her though, I couldn't focus on anything she was saying. I overheard a blonde kid talking about Sasuke – apparently, he should be in this class, but disappeared after lunch.

"You're his best friend, Naruto. Don't you know where he is?" the blonde girl (Ino, I had learned) whispered to him.

"I don't know where he went. I guess he decided to skip," Naruto answered, sounding troubled.

Best friend, hm? I had that title too, once. I also had another...

"_Hello?" a voice answered, blankly._

"_Hey you." _

"_Tenten?" There was an edge of surprise on the voice, now._

"_Yeah. I'm home, can you believe it? I feel like I've been gone for ages," she pondered._

"_When did you get in?" he asked. The summer camp had been in North Carolina, a good distance away from New York. He figured she took a plane._

"_About an hour ago, I still haven't unpacked." _

"_What're you doing now?"_

"_Uhm, well. Look outside." _

_She waited a moment, before a figure appeared at the glass door leading out to the balcony. The door slid open, and Sasuke stepped out, the phone still up to his ear. Down below, Tenten was staring up at him, sitting on the grass as if she had done it every day of her life._

"_Rapunzel, Rapunzel! Let down your hair," she said into her cell phone. She saw him blink._

"_Fuck that," he breathed, and turned back inside._

"_Hey! Where are you going?" she asked, laughing._

"_Out the front door, the proper way." _

"_That's no fun. What's wrong with climbing down from your balcony?" she muttered._

"…_I couldn't think of a more emasculating way to greet you." _

_She laughed, and sat up, brushing off her large jeans. She snapped her phone shut, and slid it into her pocket. A few seconds later, Sasuke appeared. She smiled._

"_Pink?" was the first thing he said, looking at her shirt._

"_Yeah. And skin showing – look, I'm a slut now," she joked, eyeing her belly button. He raised an eyebrow, and shook his head. She looked back up and grinned._

"_I missed you," she said informatively, and bear hugged him._

"_Don't blame you," he whispered. _

_She laughed into his shoulder, and pulled back. They took a seat on the cool grass, folding their legs pretzel style. _

"_Do you know what happens to the Prince?" Sasuke asked dully, referring to her Rapunzel joke._

"_Yeah, he falls in a thorn bush and gets his eyes poked, making him blind," she started to answer. _

_He stared at her, like she just made his point. She scoffed. _

"_But," she countered. "Rapunzel cures him with her tears, and then they live happily ever after." _

_He looked at her, and wondered what she was thinking. She smiled small at him, and watched his eyes expectantly. The moment was of unreasonable confusion. Until Tenten's hand lifted up to his face, and softly brushed an astray hair away from his eyes. He was beautiful, really. Dark hair that looked blue in the night, onyx eyes that hid so much and showed so little, porcelain skin that could have been a doll's. _

_He brought his hand up, and captured her own in his. Then something that neither of them ever saw coming, but everyone else did, happened. He leaned forward, and kissed her delicately on the lips. They both paused, hesitating with less than an inch between their faces. But then she smoothed out her fingers, releasing them into his hair, and he gripped her hand tighter as he closed the distance for them. Tenten closed her eyes, and got lost in the kiss._

"Miss Tanaka!" I was startled out of the memory, and blinked groggily.

"Miss Tanaka," the voice repeated. I looked up, and saw Ms. Anka looking at me sternly.

"Uh, sorry Ms. Anka…" I said sullenly.

"Is there something you're thinking about, that the rest of us would like to know?"

Why did teachers do that? Seriously, what is the point?

"No ma'am, just a weird daydream."

"Well, perhaps it'd do you best to pay attention to the lesson," she admonished, and turned back to her whiteboard.

I sighed, and looked down at my notes – or, lack of notes. I'd have to get them from someone later. Knowing I already missed the lesson, I pulled my iPod out and clicked shuffle. I snuck the cord up, stuck one headphone into an ear, and brushed my hair in front it. I was lost in my memories, until I felt tears coming up again. So I shoved them away, and concentrated on the music.

**You're so quiet and you never make a sound,  
But here inside my mind you are the loudest one, I know.**

**-?-**

(**S**)

**And you were right, right from the start, it took everything you had, but you finally broke my...**

I took the keys out of the ignition, shutting the radio off. Opening the car door, I hopped out. It being a week day, it was mostly empty in the parking lot. I had found a spot right next to handicapped parking, and the entry to the Tesla Mall wasn't even a minute away.

I was seventeen, but could pass for nineteen, so didn't worry about cops looking for kids playing hookie. I walked through the grand glass doors, and welcomed the air condition. Our school didn't have any air condition, I had been too lazy to put it on in the car, and it was sweltering outside. It was relaxing in here.

My mind stayed _un_-relaxed though. Today was really one long-ass trip down Memory Lane that I didn't want to take. I had avoided anything and any thoughts about her for almost two years. Why did she have to come back, and kick up all the sand now? Why. I was beginning to grow spiteful.

"_Jesus Christ, Sasuke! What the hell is your problem?" she screamed. _

"_I don't know, you tell me," he spit back. _

"_I don't fucking know, cause you won't tell me," she fumed, angrily zipping up her black hoodie. _

"_I just don't want to go."_

"_To the mall? You always want to go to the mall, you spend all your free time there, why would you not want to go to the mall?" she replied skeptically, walking ahead of him. _

_They had stepped out of her house when they started fighting, and the cold autumn wind was blowing the loose pieces of her hair around, and whipping her jacket against her. He was feeling some of its wrath too, but his entirely pissed off facial expression clearly showed he wasn't acknowledging the weather._

"_Maybe I decided I didn't like it," he remarked. _

_She turned around, and gave him a sharp glare. "You're being so unreasonable, and you know it."_

_He returned the glare, but was actually the first one to turn away._

"_See? Jesus, just talk to me or something," she mumbled, walking back over to him, arms wrapped around herself to keep warm. _

_He stayed silent for a moment, but then sighed._

"_Look, Ami started talking shit about you, and that douchebag she's dating thought it'd make him cool if he tried to fight me," he said._

"_Yeah?" she gestured for him to go on, her face painted in unexpressed emotion._

"_So I hit him." _

"_Why are guys…_guys_," she groaned. _

"_He said to meet at the mall tonight, and let you and Ami square it off," he finished. _

"_I could verbally kill her in two minutes," Tenten shrugged. _

"_I know."_

"_So why didn't you tell me any of this was going on?"_

_  
He didn't answer. Tenten tilted her head, showing the threat in her eyes._

"_I didn't want you to get involved," he answered. _

"_Sasuke, what you're involved in, I'm going to be involved in. I think that has something to do with being a couple," she said sarcastically. _

_Tenten walked over to him, and gently lifted his left hand. On his pointer finger was a silver ring, plain and simple, that she had given him two weeks ago on their four month anniversary. _

"_Y'know, Perfection isn't possible. Acceptation, however, is. I figured that out awhile ago. Our friendship wasn't perfect, and neither is this relationship. Shit like this, fighting and all? It's going to happen. You accept that, you work with that, and then everything'll be fine," she said softly, staring down at his fingers in her hand. _

_She looked up, and smiled at him. _

"_How about we just go to the park then?" she compromised. _

_He nodded, still somewhat sour in mood. She leaned up on her toes, and kissed his nose._

"_Cheer up, buttercup."_

**-?-**

(**T**)

"Hey, Tenten is it?" I heard the voice of the girl Sasuke had been talking to earlier, and I turned around. She was smiling timidly. I offered the same smile back.

"Yeah. I don't think I caught your name…?" I trailed off.

"Sakura, Sakura Haruno," she said, offering her hand. I took it, and shook.

"How do you like Konoha?" she asked. I wondered if maybe she was just trying to get information out of me, but she did sound sincere. And, she certainly wasn't an Ino by the looks.

"Uhm. Well, it's good. Not what I was expecting, but it's alright." Lie. It was terrible here.

"Oh, that's good I suppose. Well, look – I know you and Ino haven't really started off on a good foot, but she's throwing a party tonight. Pre-homecoming kind of thing. Would you like to come?"

I swear, this girl knew me already. A party? Perfect way to get my mind off of things. And, if Ino was throwing it, maybe it could be some fun.

"Oh. Yeah, actually. I'd love to come."

Sakura smiled warmly. "Okay, do you want to meet at my house an hour before? It starts at ten, I believe."

"Yeah, sounds good. What's your address?" I asked.

"Here, I'll write it down." She pulled out a notebook, took a pencil from her ear, and scribbled it down. She ripped the sheet off, and handed it to me. Besides the address, her cell phone number was on it.

"I'll call you when I get home?" I told her, checking to see if that was alright.

"Okay. Talk to you later," she smiled, and entered her classroom.

I kept on going, heading for the bathroom. If I was late to last-period, I could always pull out the "I'm New and Got Lost" card. I stepped into the Girl's room, and headed for the sinks. I turned the cold water on, and created a cup for it to run into. Without wincing, I splashed it onto my face, with my eyes closed as the drops ran down.

"_Can you believe that it's June 17th? This time, on this day, exactly one year ago I was telling you about how I had to go to that damn Girl's Camp," Tenten mused, plopping down on Sasuke's bed._

"_Hmm," he agreed, finishing a text, and putting his phone into his pocket. _

"_It was a good year, I think. And next week I turn sixteen," she smiled, moving over to sit next to him._

_He placed an arm around her shoulder, and she leaned onto his chest, wrapping her arm around him as she closed her eyes. _

"_Send out the invitations?" he asked, starting to undo one the buns in her hair._

"_Yeah, I passed them around today. But, I don't know if everyone'll be able to go. Most kids are having end-of-the-year parties, so hopefully mine won't coincide with another," she answered, listening to his heart beat contentedly. _

"_I'll be there," he said – in a 'who cares if anyone else shows?' voice. _

"_You better be," she laughed. _

_They continued on for a few moments in a peaceful silence, before Sasuke broke it._

"_Ten?" _

_She could her in his voice that it sounded important, and she flicked her eyes open._

"_Yeah, babe?" she murmured. _

"…_I love you." _

_Their bodies being against each other, he was able to feel her body go rigid. _

"_I..Oh..I," she mumbled, stuttering. She lifted her head, and while avoiding his gaze, got up and moved off the bed._

"_Tenten…?" _

"_I – I gotta go," she said unevenly, looking around for her phone. She found it on the night stand, and grabbed it. Hastily, she started moving around the room again, searching for her stuff._

"_Tenten," he tried, getting off of the bed and starting to walk over to her._

"_C-c-can you even _define _love?" she cried out, waving her hand unsteadily, before mumbling under her breath and walking around again._

_She didn't see Sasuke's face glaze over, his own breath getting taken away from him. _

"_My bag," she said, snatching it from the other side of his computer. Then without another word, she ran out of the room, and out of the house._

_Sasuke looked down at his hand, and saw the one scrunchie that he had taken out of one of her hair still between his fingers. He clenched his fist, and sat on the ground, at a loss for words, or even thoughts._

I opened my eyes, and looked into the mirror. It had been a year plus a few months, and everything had changed – but even still, so much hadn't. I tore my eyes away from the stranger staring back at me, and headed for class as the bell rang.

* * *

**Please Review :)  
**


	3. There's Nothing To Be Afraid Of

Find The Words

Chapter 3: There's Nothing To Be Afraid Of

-x-

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, the lyrics, or the quotes. **

**_#Note: the quotes separate the pieces of the story._**

* * *

"All right, you win, but I only give you one night to prove yourself to be better than my attempt at flight.  
I swear to God if you hurt me I will leap. I will toss myself from these very cliffs  
And you'll never see it coming."

"Settle precious, I know what you're going through  
Cause ten minutes before you got here I was gonna jump too."

**(Self Conclusion - Spill Canvas)**

* * *

(**S**)

I had known as soon as I turned onto the street, when I saw his car in the driveway, but I still found it unbelievable that he was sitting at my computer online when I walked into my room. As soon as he spotted me, while I was in the middle of throwing my binder onto my bed, he yelled.

"Teme! Where have you been? You skipped school?!"

If he had it in his head that I was the perfect little angel, and would never ever do such a thing, he was in for a rude awakening.

"Hn."

He hopped up from the computer, and looked at me.

"What're you doing?" I asked coldly.

"Trying to figure it out… what happened today?"

I paused. "Just felt like leaving."

"What, like an impulse?"

"Aa."

"That's weird. But perfect!"

He grinned eagerly, which usually isn't a good thing.

"Ino's throwing a party tonight, you're obviously in a good mood for it," he explained.

Wrong. Wrong, really. Very wrong.

"Wanna go around ten thirty? Temari's brother got beer."

Oh, the benefit of knowing a twenty-one year old.

"So? You up for it? Everyone's going to be there, so there won't be anything else to do."

I would be content with doing nothing on this particular Friday night.

"Come on, Sasuke. You're refusing to go to Homecoming, on your _senior_ year, when I'm – you're _best friend_ – is going to be King of the Court … the least you could do is come tonight," he persuaded.

"Who said you were King?" They hadn't announced that yet. Actually, we hadn't even voted yet.

"What? You think they'll crown _Kiba_ king? Please, it's going to be me," he breezed off confidently.

I rolled my eyes. "Alright."

"Good," he beamed. I sighed, went to my bed, and lied down spread eagle with closed eyes. At least _she _wouldn't be there, not with her and Ino already pissed at each other.

-

**"First you take a drink, then the drink takes a drink, then the drink takes you."**

(Francis Scott Key Fitzgerald)

-

(**T**)

"So, what's the scoop with Ino?" I asked gingerly, taking a sip of the Lipton iced tea Sakura had given me.

"Oh, nothing really. She's got a good heart, but she can be warped by her boy craziness. It always got into the way of our friendship, but then in the end she always pulls through. Right now we're okay and all – I think with time, you guys would be too," she answered.

"Maybe. If you say she's not as snotty as she looks," I mused. Yeah, right.

"I never said that. Trust me, she is. But after awhile you start to love her for it," she laughed.

I raised an eyebrow, but laughed too.

"We'll see tonight, I guess."

She nodded, somewhat with excitement. Right now we were in her bedroom, which was themed in a lime green and deep purple. We were sitting on plump beanie bag chairs, which are actually really cool. My bag full of stuff was sitting next to me, and Sakura glanced at it, then back to me.

"I don't mean to judge, but you seem like the type who dresses up for these things?"

"I do," I admitted.

"You'll fit right in then. Want to get started?" she smiled.

"Sounds good," I grinned.

Okay, even if I hardly knew her, I couldn't help but like her – and there's nothing like girl time to ease the mind, and distract yourself. That was something I had learned when Sasuke moved away. My mom was finally proud of me, and honestly? I had been a little proud of myself. There is a reason girls spend so much time on makeup and hair. _It's fun._

So she pulled out a junk load of makeup that I could never picture her wearing, and went to her closet to find an outfit. Meanwhile, I dumped the contents of my bag onto her bed: black tube top, strapless bra, Ruby straight jeans from Charlotte Russe, low rise underwear, black Mary Jane pumps, black ponytail holder, hair straightner, and just as much makeup that Sakura had pulled out. I organized it all, and looked up – just in time to see Sakura come out of her closet with a ruched tank top that had a cut out back, elastic bottom hem, and shaped V neck. It was also the exact same color as her vivid emerald eyes.

It is possible to feel your self-esteem drop drastically, by the way.

"That looks great," I commented.

"But I don't know if I have shoes for it…" she looked back over to her closet. I walked around her bed, and joined her. I looked around, and instantly saw a match.

"Here," I said, grabbing cork wedges, and then a scarf headband that was the same texture and color. "You could curl your hair," I suggested, handing them to her.

She smiled approvingly at the items, and then at me. "Thanks, Tenten."

Sure, no problem. You're going to look amazing, especially compared to me, but who cares? I don't need to impress anyone, except for Ino – Wait.

"Yeah," I breezed off, turning around and going back to my pile.

Sasuke. He wouldn't be there, would he? … Is that why she invited me? I glanced up to look at Sakura. She was back in her closet, sorting through skirts, disregarding the short ones. She was too innocent. That couldn't be why.

"Hey Sakura," I called, looking down at the red lipstick I had in my hand.

"Mhm?"

"Will Sasuke be there?" From peripheral vision, I was able to see her stop sorting. I looked up.

"I don't know. I could find out if you want? It depends on his mood, which kind of changes a lot," she said evenly, taking a right-above-the-knee dark denim skirt, and walking back over to the bed.

"You don't have to." I hesitated. "I know… that you, know something," I stumbled. Let's make this clear. I _**suck**_ with words. But I took a deep breath, and finished. "So why are you being so … nice to me?"

She did one of those half-exasperated-laughs.

"I don't know anything. Really. But." She stopped, like I had, but she wasn't stumbling like I was. I hadn't known what to say. She did, she just didn't want to say it. "My mom was diagnosed with cancer last spring, and by the end of the year, she died. In his own way, Sasuke had always been there for me – patient, understanding, tolerant. I was a mess, but besides Naruto, he was the only one who knew how to handle what I was going through," she said.

I nodded – "Both his parents died in a car accident." And a week later, he and Itachi moved.

"Yeah. During the whole time, and even after, I kept on thinking that I had to find a way to make it up to him. Everything he had done, like, not forgetting about me when everyone else almost did, or buying me lunch when I just wouldn't get up to get it – it had all meant so much to me. I just wanted to be there for him, like he had for me. Eventually, I realized that I couldn't."

She stopped, and we were in silence for a few moments.

"I'm sorry about your mom," I finally said quietly. But she surprised me, and literally used her hand as if to wave it off.

"Tenten, after I came to terms with the fact that _I_ couldn't be the one Sasuke would need, I began to wish that one day he'd find someone who _could_… Like I said, I don't know anything. But there is one thing that I have figured out. And it's that _you're_ that person."

I could only stare at her. There was so much in my mind, in my stomach, in my heart. So much that I closed my eyes, and said nothing. The next hour went in flashes. Sakura wrapping an arm around my shoulder, undemanding as she watched the tears slip from my eyes. Her makeup (skin colored lips, silver eyeliner, green eye shadow), my makeup (red lip-gloss, smoky eye shadow, heavy mascara), leaving the house in her little blue car, arriving at a very large white house…

"Tenten, his car is here." I snapped out of it.

-

**"When the wine goes in, strange things come out."**

(The Piccolomini)

-

(**S**)

It should surprise me that Ino is already trashed and out of control, when it's only eleven o'clock, but. It doesn't.

"Sasuke! You like my outfit?" she asked, smiling widely with a cup in her hand – from the smell of her breath, it was obviously beer.

"Yeah," I answered without spending more than a second to look at it. Honestly, it wasn't bad. It was teal, sleeveless, and to her knees. Tight, yes, but not slutty. Now, that was surprising.

"Awe, thanks Sasuke. Would you like to dance?" She wasn't going to remember anything tomorrow.

"No."

"Oh. Come on, just one dance?" She finished her drink, and placed it on the table next to us. Before I could turn away from her, she brought her hands onto my chest.

"Red is a good color on you," she told me, fixing my collar.

I raised my hands to her shoulders, and attempted to push her away. She looked up in delight, probably assuming I was about to dance with her, when her eyes focused on something behind my head. Her jaw dropped.

"I'm going to kill Sakura," she hissed darkly, but with slur, and then unlatched herself off of me. She walked past me, and I turned around to see what caught her attention.

Sakura, looking better than she did? Or, the girl next to her ... Oh. I hope Ino does kill her. I turned around before they saw me, and headed for the stairs, not looking behind me as I made my way to Ino's room. The door was unlocked, and no one was in there. So, I stepped in, closed the door, and just stood there.

It took a moment, a long one – half of it consumed by the idea of taking a six pack and coming back up here alone to finish it – before reasonability returned to me. Tenten was here, at a party, at my friend's house … while I was up stairs hiding? I turned around, and headed back downstairs. I didn't have to avoid her. I'd let her avoid me.

-

**"Wine gives a man nothing... it only puts in motion what had been locked up in frost."**

(Samuel Johnson)

-

(**S**)

"Aye, Sasuke." I heard my name, and turned – Shikamaru.

"What time is it?" he asked, yawning.

"Two," I answered, after pulling out my phone to check. Two o' three, actually.

"Eh," he sighed. "I'm gonna find Chouji and go. Do you need a ride? I think Naruto's smashed."

Of course he was. What kind of king would he be if he didn't socialize with his kingdom? I could hear his explanation now.

"No, we took separate cars. But I'll get him home."

Like always. He nodded, and left. I was in the living room, sitting on the couch with a third beer, texting Itachi now that Shino had gone. Not five minutes passed before I heard her voice.

"What? No, I haven't seen him all night, and besides. I don't plan on talking to him. I avoided him for two years, what would make tonight any different?" She was drunk – more drunk then I'd think.

"Tenten, calm down. I wasn't talking to you," Sakura's leveled voice said.

"What? You just want to find him to say bye? Don't worry, he's used to it. I never said bye, y'know? Yeah, he's used to it." Her voice was higher than usual, with an occasional squeak.

"Maybe now isn't the best time to talk about that." _What did Sakura know…?_

"You'd like that though, wouldn't you? To know what happened. Well you know what? I'll tell you!"

"Tenten, really. Calm down, please," Sakura pleaded.

I got off the couch, and walked over to them. Sakura glanced up at me, showing her worried expression.

"Sasuke, she's so drunk. I don't know what to do – at least Naruto cooperates, but she's being…"

She didn't need to finish. Tenten looked up at me, and frowned.

"Sasuke. You want to know, too. Don't you? Everyone does. Because it's something I know, that no one else does. The big secret – why I left you, without a word!" She moved her hands around, as if it was a philosophical discussion.

"I'll take her," I said briskly, ignoring Tenten, but looking at Sakura.

"A-are you sure?"

I didn't reply. Without many thoughts about the bodily harm, I took her arm and started leading her to the front door. She wasn't adamant on staying, thankfully, so she stumbled along disgracefully all the way to the car, mumbling something about being scared. I got her into the passenger's seat, put up a small fight to get her seat belt on, and closed the door.

I made my way to the other side of the car, got in, put the keys into the ignition, and drove off. Three beers wasn't enough to give me an edge, but enough for everything to feel smooth and in-control. I could only halfway process (or care about) Tenten's words.

"So scared," she started mumbling again.

"There's nothing to be afraid of." I shook my head, taking a left hand turn.

"Of course not. I'm not afraid anymore. I was then, though," she slurred.

Nothing she was saying was making much sense.

I didn't reply, but kept driving. She stopped muttering, and instead stared out the window. A few moments later, I pulled into the driveway of Itachi and I's house. I got out, and then got her out too – her eyes were unfocused, but she kept silent.

Itachi had left the door unlocked, but the lights were out. Last text between us he said he was going to bed, so it didn't surprise me. I guided her inside, locking the door behind me. We went past the living and dining room, and up the stairs before the kitchen. She walked awkwardly, but didn't give much trouble. Being in the cool air condition, without music and the smell of alcohol was refreshing, and I felt the effects of the beer dwindling. I doubted the same was happening with her –she had to of had more than three.

When we reached my room, I led her to the bed – she sat down on it, legs dangling over the edge. I turned from her, and pulled out a white undershirt and a pair of gym shorts from my dresser. I went back over to the bed, and handed them to her.

"Does your mom think you're at Sakura's for the night?"

She nodded, and already started wiggling out of the black top. I looked away.

"Don't you understand? I was scared," she said, her words still jumbled but understandable. She threw the top across the room.

"About what?" I sighed. Kiba probably pulled a joke tonight, and now she wouldn't shut up about it - mental note to _thank_ him later.

I heard her jump off the bed, and turned my head to see what she was doing. Unbuttoning her jeans. I returned my gaze to the opposite wall. A few seconds later, she spoke wearily.

"You can turn around." So, I did. The shirt was too big on her frame, and the shorts went passed her knees. She hopped back onto the bed, and started mumbling again.

"I'll go," I told her, about to leave.

"About _what?_ About what you said. When you told me you loved me." I froze.

"Don't you get it? You had time to think about it, time to prepare – or, time to just know. But I didn't. I hadn't thought about it. And then you just said _it_, and it was so scary. Because suddenly everything was making sense. Everything I felt – I mean, that _feeling_ of knowing you were just so …right. It was like everything that happened in that year was happening again, but all at once. It was overwhelming, and I was afraid. 'Cause I did love you. And I still do, I know it. I don't think I'll ever not, and I've already ruined everything."

She was crying relentlessly. And I couldn't breathe.

"I'm so sorry, Sasuke. I'm so, so sorry. I wanted to go back to you, to tell you. But I didn't know how to, and I kept putting it off. And then your parents got in that accident, and I wasn't even there for you. Before I knew it, you were gone. And I was gone too. Oh, I was gone. So lost, so confused. I needed you. I need you. I'm nothing without you."

She wiped the tears away, but they were still coming. My heart was beating loud enough for me to hear.

"And that's the fucking definition of love. This feeling. It doesn't matter that I've wrecked everything, and that I don't deserve you. But I can still feel it. Just like I did that night … except now it _hurts_."

I couldn't focus on anything, but I kept hearing her words. Over and over in my head. _'Cause I did love you. And I still do._ It was me, but it wasn't, who took the step towards her and placed my hand to cup her cheek – who leaned down closer to her face – who initiated the kiss – who let her kiss back – who didn't stop until she pulled away out of breath – who watched her finally pass out – who tucked her in to the bed – who went to the chair on the other side of the room and fell asleep. But, it was me.

-

"**It is most absurdly said, in popular language, of any man, that he is disguised in liquor; **

**for, on the contrary, most men are disguised by sobriety."**

(Confessions of an English Opium-Eater)

-

I saw hooded color, and felt the cloud surging in my mind. After a few long minutes, I figured it out. Hang over. Groaning, I opened my eyes, and was flashed with bright light. My hand flew up to protect my eyes, and after blinking repeatedly, saw that it was a glass door with sunlight pouring in. I turned away from it, and looked around.

I was on a bed. An unfamiliar one. I was wearing clothes, just not mine. There was a bare computer desk in front of the bed, and to the left was a chair with … Sasuke sleeping in it. Quickly and quietly, I slipped out of the bed, but almost tripped – the baggy, too big shorts weren't helping. On the corner of the bed were my jeans – thank god. I slipped out of the shorts, and pulled the pair from last night back on. I didn't see my shirt, but grabbed the shoes and tip-toed to exit the room.

There were stairs - I went down them, and realized I didn't know where to go from there. I turned to the right, and walked down a hallway. I could see the tile for a kitchen before I went into it, but not the man scrambling eggs by the oven. Itachi.

I tried turning around before he saw me, but his voice stopped me.

"Hello?

I mentally cursed, but turned around.

"Hi," I said – so awkward.

He looked at me (I probably looked like a complete and utter mess), the clothes I was holding in my arms, and then lifted his gaze up in the direction of Sasuke's room. When he looked back at me, he raised an eyebrow. I could feel my cheeks turn red.

"N-n-nothing happened. Between us," I clarified. His eyebrow dropped, but he was smirking ever so slightly.

"You look familiar," he said casually.

My stomach clenched. He didn't recognize me. That should be good, but it still hurt.

"What's your name?" he asked, looking somewhat confused.

"It's me, Itachi. Tenten."

The smart thing to do wouldn't have been to say that. His mouth opened in a small O of surprise, and I looked down.

"What're you doing here, Tenten?" he asked quietly.

I didn't know if he meant in this town, or the house. I answered for the latter.

"I don't know. I can't remember anything from last night."

* * *

**Uh. _Oh._**

**Please Review :)**


	4. I'd Waited Two Years To Feel It

Find the Words

Chapter 4: I'd Waited Two Years To Feel It

-x-

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, the quote below, or the lyrics used in the middle of this**

** - those belong to The Used, and the song is called Liar Liar (Burn in Hell).**

_**#Note: The lyrics are centered and in italics. **_

* * *

"What you need to know about the past is that no matter what has happened, it has all worked together to bring you to this very moment.

And this is the moment you can choose to make everything new. Right now."

(**thinkexistdotcom**)

* * *

(**T**)

All though the fact that I couldn't remember anything from last night should be the first thing on my mind, it wasn't. Standing in front of me was another person that I had told myself to forget all about, and now everything was rushing back to me.

Itachi had been as much as my brother, as it he was Sasuke's – save for the blood connection. If all else failed, I could always go to him. I remembered all the times he stayed home to hang out with Sasuke and I, all the petty arguments he solved, all the movies we watched, all the trips into the City he took us to. And all the awkward moments after the break up (not that it had been official) where I had avoided him, or where he only looked at me blankly if he did see me.

One of the few people who I had trusted with anything and everything, I lost. I didn't know what he was thinking, I didn't know what he knew, and I didn't even know if he hated me now. Of course, it was the same with Sasuke – and that hurt so much worse – but this was still another knife lodged into my chest.

"I see," he said, and nodded as he turned back to his eggs. I looked up reluctantly.

"Are you staying for breakfast?" he asked.

It's amazing how much a simple question like that could hurt. He knew I couldn't stay for breakfast. He knew for the past two years I hadn't been able to stay for breakfast. But what if I did say "Yes"? What if I decided to surprise him and stay? Sasuke, him, and I eating breakfast together like none of this had ever happened. Oh, it was taking everything I had in me to not break down right now, run into his arms, and cry my eyes out until he told me that none of this had ever happened, and it had just been one awful nightmare – that Sasuke and I were still together, that I was still happy, that I was no longer just barelymaking it through the days.

"No, I have to go." My words came out choked. I thought his hand might have wavered over the oven, but him flinching wasn't something that could have possibly happened.

"Will we be seeing you around?" he asked.

I think he really wanted to know. There was a frog in my throat, and I tried swallowing it down. I didn't deserve them.

"Do you want to see me around?" I said weakly, and rhetorically.

I felt sick – from the party last night, or from this moment right now, I didn't know. It was probably both. But, I turned around, and practically ran till I found the front door and left the house. I didn't know where I was going, my phone was in my bag at Ino's or maybe Sakura's, so I was wandering around. But I went a few blocks before I sat down under a tree, and just cried. Once, I had been stronger than this. Once, I would have never become this pathetic, crying, lost girl. Once, I would have had someone sitting next to me to stop the pain. Things change.

**-?-**

(**S**)

"Get up." I heard the voice, and fluttered my eyes open. Itachi, holding a plate with scrambled eggs and toast on it, was standing in front of me. I got out of the chair, brushing the hair out of my face as I did so, and looked at him.

"Last night," he hinted.

Immediately, I remembered – my eyes turned towards the bed. Which was empty. I blinked.

"She left ten minutes ago," he said, handing me the plate.

I took it slowly, and stared at him.

"She doesn't know her way around, she's probably lost…"

"That's your concern?" He said it blankly, but I knew it was sarcasm. I shot a questioning look.

"She doesn't remember last night."

The feeling that erupted in my stomach was nausea, and even though nothing changed in my facial expression, Itachi raised an eyebrow as if it had.

"I'm going to drive around and find her. Eat and shower."

Then he left, and I continued to stand there, the food I knew I couldn't stomach on the plate in my hand. She didn't remember. She drank too much to remember. I should have known that. I should have known that. So, was last night nothing? Did it not happen just because it wasn't supposed to? Does it not matter because to her it never even occurred? _What even happened_?

Thinking about it all wasn't helping the anxiety rested into my stomach. But two things were clear to me now. Last night had felt like all the pieces were finally settling into place. And right now felt like they had just been torn apart again. I would never catch a break, would I?

I put the plate on the desk by my computer, and followed Itachi's second command. I went into the bathroom that connected to my room, and turned the water on – keeping it low, keeping it cold. Then I stepped out of my clothes, and into the shower, wishing all these thoughts would go away.

But they wouldn't, and I couldn't tell which was worse. Remembering last night, or thinking about what would come next. Or maybe it was thinking there _wasn't_ anything next. Or maybe it was plain old thinking.

After what might have been ten minutes or so, I got out of the shower. I found a fresh pair of clothes – light skinny jeans, black Underoath shirt, and black socks. Then I went down to the kitchen, and waited…

_**(Ten Minutes Later)**_

"Hey." I heard her, and turned around.

Her hair was in a pony tail that rested on her right shoulder, the length of it wavy with water still entrapped into it. She was wearing a slightly too-big yellow band shirt that Itachi's girlfriend must have left here, and was back in her jeans. They weren't as tight as last night, probably stretched out, and had smudges of dirt on them. She was looking at me, like I was her own lost cause. I just nodded at her.

She continued to look at me, until she realized she'd have to speak first.

"How'd I end up here?"

"You were giving Sakura some trouble. I took you off her hands," I answered.

"Oh. I was that bad at the party?" she asked meekly.

"I didn't notice either way."

She looked up, and gave me a look – 'I'm a bitch, I know, you don't have to be an ass about it right now.'

I blinked, and judging by the soft sigh she confessed, I might have looked like I had lightened up a bit.

"I'm not trying to plea perfect child, or anything. But, I don't usually… get like that."

She came here with nothing, and had to start from scratch in creating a reputation. She already blew it. The Tenten I knew wouldn't have cared. I don't think she did. Maybe it was just… for me? Who am I kidding? She could be a completely different person now. _I need you. I'm nothing without you._

"So don't," I replied curtly.

"Look, I know I deserve all of this. You owe me nothing. But I'd really just like to know if something happened last night that I should know about. Then I'll go, and you won't have to ever worry about me again."

I'd always be worrying about her. And I still owed her everything.

"I didn't see about anything at the party," I replied. She nodded slowly.

"And, uh, what happened here?" She sounded like she didn't really want to know.

"I half-carried you to my room, gave you clothes, let you talk, and then you passed out." Let you tell me you loved me. Take advantage of your drunkenness to kiss you. Tucked you in when you finally gave out.

"Talk?" she repeated blankly. The alarm was still in her eyes.

"Nonsensical talk."

"What'd I say?"

It was a choice. Tell her the truth, and throw it all up in the air. Or tell her a lie, and forfeit nothing.

"Something about your time with Kiba and his tongue."  
"The dog boy?" she squeaked.

"Yeah."

She had her hand up to her mouth, like she was going to puke. I could see her trying to remember spending time with him, and failing greatly. Of course she was. 'Cause I chose to lie.

_You will burn in hell they say.  
You will burn in hell!_

_Liar! Liar! Pants on fire.  
_

_Liar! Liar! Stop your soul from catching fire, fire.  
God and maker, liar! Liar! Pants on fire._

"That's so disgusting," she mumbled.

I shrugged slightly.

"I…I guess I should get back to Sakura's," she finally concluded.

"Itachi knows the way." I hadn't thought before I said it.

"Okay. Thanks for last night, and stuff," she said quietly, and then turned to go and find my brother.

Thanks for last night? If only you knew.

When she was gone, and I heard the front door close, as well as the car drive off, I went back up to my room. I went on my bed, and layed down. There was a mixed smell of alcohol and vanilla. She still wore vanilla?

And just like that, I was as pathetic as I was two years ago. Maybe worse.

_Liar, liar, pants on fire!  
Hanging from a telephone wire!_

(**T**)

The car ride was silent. I was still tired, had a huge headache, and felt like complete shit. I gave up on trying to recall anything with Kiba from last night, but it didn't stop the disgust and embarrassment I felt. After a few moments, we pulled into a driveway, and I recognized the house as Sakura's.

I put my hand on the door handle, but stopped.

"Thank you," I told Itachi. My voice came out solid, and for that I was grateful.

"It was only a few moments," he breezed off.

"No. That's not what I mean," I shook my head. He looked over to me, his Uchiha features as blank as ever.

"It doesn't feel like it was two years ago. And, I still remember everything you did for me. I never really appreciated it as much as I should have. "

I was surprised that I was able to look him straight in the eye, but I knew I had to thank him now, or I'd regret it later. And I didn't want more regrets. I couldn't stand any more of those.

"I knew you did," he said solemnly.

"Good," I sighed and half-laughed. I was about to get out, when he spoke up.

"Tenten."

I looked back at him, expectantly.

"Mom and Dad always thought you two were actually going to stay together past high school. My views were the same."

The breath was caught in my throat. I always thought Sasuke's dad didn't approve of me.

"You're still a part of the family," he finished.

I was shocked beyond words or movement. But, then he brought his finger up to my forehead, and poked it hard.

"Now get out of my car."

All though still in disbelief (and partial pain), I flashed a smile, and got out of the car. I quickly walked up to Sakura's front door, and a few seconds after I rang the door bell, she answered it. That was when I heard Itachi leave, but I didn't turn around. After all, Sakura was hugging me, so I was kind of preoccupied. I laughed a little.

"Jeez, so you are alive – it would have been nice for Sasuke to at least call. Or answer his damn phone," she mumbled.

She pulled away, and smiled. I couldn't help but smile back. I realized at that moment that maybe I would have a good friend here. Sakura was a really cool person. We headed up to her room, and when we got there, I was completely shocked. I felt the muscle in my cheek twitch a little, as I spotted Naruto sleeping on her bed. His shirt was off, and he was just in his boxers, laying down sideways. He looked so peaceful. Sakura saw my face, and giggled softly.

"I had to take him home last night, after Sasuke left with you. He was smashed, but his energy is crazy. He wouldn't go to sleep. So we stayed up and had hot chocolate and cream cheese sandwiches. Two hours later he was sober, and then we… uh…" she stopped, blushing slightly, and turned to me with a small smile.

Bad mental image of the two getting at it. _Oh, god all mighty._

"Sex?" I had to ask.

"No!" she squealed. "But almost…" She admitted, and smiled again. I smiled for her, glad that she might have found someone, or at least had a night worth remembering.

"My dad left at five for a business trip. We were still awake, so it was easy to hide him and I just pretended that I was sleeping. I've… never really thought of Naruto as anything more than a best friend. But, last night was beyond amazing. I've never done something like that – partying, lying, sneaking, all of it. It was great."

I did feel happy for her. But, my mind was heavy with all my worries. I couldn't really focus on it all.

"Glad _you_ had a good time. But, I just found out that I spent my time at the party with _Kiba_."

Sakura looked at me, confused.

"What do you mean? Kiba and Ino were at it all night. Naruto said that Kiba even had to ask him for a condom. I mean, I'm actually surprised that he didn't have one on him," she told me.

What? Then why would I have mentioned Kiba to Sasuke?

"It isn't possible that I was with Kiba at least once that night?"

"No. For the first few hours you were with Hinata and me, but when you started drinking heavier you went with Temari. And that was when Kiba and Ino started making out on the couch," she answered.

So… if I wasn't with Kiba, then why did Sasuke say that I had? Why would he lie? Worse. What had I really said? I should slit my wrists now.

"What's wrong?" Sakura asked, seeing my face.

"I think… I think I might have done something last night I shouldn't have."

"With Sasuke?"

"_To_ Sasuke."

She looked at me sympathetically, but as usual, not trying to get out any answers. I bit down on my lip, heart racing, mind out of control. I didn't know what to do.

"Go talk to him," she said suddenly.

"What?"

"Do you remember how you got here?"

"Well, yeah, but –"

"Take my car, and go back. Tenten, you can't live here without him. Or at least, without fixing whatever happened. Here, take my keys. Go to him."

She went to her night stand, picked up a keychain, and threw it towards me. Somehow, I reacted fast enough to catch it.

"But, Sakura –"

"If you do it, you'll regret it. If you don't do it, you'll regret it. So do it. I don't know where I heard that from, but Tenten, you look like you need to learn it. Why not take the chance, and go to him to see what happens? What do you have to lose?"

I blinked. _If you don't do it, you'll regret it. So do it._ I didn't say anything, but I turned around and left. _What do you have to lose? _Nothing. I already lost it all.

**-?-**

(**S**)

I was still lying on my bed, working through everything in my head, when I heard the doorbell ring three times. Someone was being impatient, or it was broken. A little aggravated, I hopped off, and headed downstairs. It took less than a minute to reach the front door, and when I opened it, I found her standing there, arms crossed. I was surprised to see her again, but she looked different from just twenty minutes ago. Determined, but reluctant. Confused, but focused. What did she want?

"Kiba was with Ino all night."

Oh. I might have overlooked that little detail.

"Shikamaru won't be happy," I said. She pushed past me, and into the house. Raising an eyebrow, I closed the door, and turned to face her.

"Fuck Shikamaru. _I'm _not happy," she grimaced.

I painted my face in a 'feel free to explain' expression. She sighed.

"I just want to know what really happened, Sasuke. Why'd you lie about it?"

"You'd of wanted me to," I replied.

"You don't know that," she shot back.

"Drunken words that you would have never said sober. Just forget about it," I said. Please. Do what I can't do, and just move on.

"You don't know that either…"

She wasn't usually this stubborn.

"Look. You rambled on about the night you left."

As surprised as she looked, she also looked like it was what she was expecting.

"Learn anything?" she asked, almost sarcastically.

"Everything."

"…Then what happened?"

"I kissed you."

She had been looking at me, but now it was like she was _really _looking.

"You what?"

I didn't answer. She heard me.

"Oh. Uhm. Then?"

"A few minutes later you passed out," I answered.

"Guess I was out of breath?" she murmured.

Couldn't help but smirk at that. But, she looked at me in slight disbelief.

"And, so. Like… what's that look for?" she stopped, and asked.

"I'm waiting for you to freak out." Well, I was. It hadn't hit her yet.

"About what?"

"You told me you loved me." That should be enough said.

"Well, I do."

I… wasn't expecting to hear that. Not sober. Not now. Not for real. But, then she spoke more.

"I don't know what to say. I don't know what I should say, or even what I shouldn't say. I made a big mistake, leaving that night. I freaked out, and then couldn't bring myself to go and see you again. I waited too long, until it was too late. Coming here, I never thought I'd see you. I've spent the past two years realizing how much I lost, and thinking about what I was missing. Itachi's been too kind to me. Even you are. I don't deserve any of this, not after what I did to you. But, as much as I hate all these feelings and the uncertainty, I'm so glad I'm here. I'm so glad I get to see you, even if for the rest of my life it's only from a distance."

I could only stare at her. She took a deep breath, and went on.

"I don't remember what I said last night. But, if you know everything, then you know that I'd do anything to erase the time without you and the mistake I made. I realized that night that I loved you, and nothing has changed that. I know that it doesn't mean that you still feel the same way, but there's nothing more that I've got to lose. I didn't get to tell you how much you meant to me that night, but I had to now."

I didn't know what to say, but watched her take a seat on the couch, and place her head in her hands, letting the palms dig into her eyes. I knew it was my turn to talk, but I was lost for words. And that's when the irony hit me. I lost her before, because she couldn't find the words. If I couldn't find the words now, I'd lose her again.

Slowly, I walked over to where she was sitting, and kneeled on the ground before her. She moved her hands a few inches away from her face, and looked down at me. But I looked away from her, and brought my gaze to her hands. Carefully, I took them in my own. She was shaking. I kissed them, before using them to pull her up. She only looked at me, too uncertain to move. So I kissed her forehead, and dropped her hands, instead wrapping my one arm around her, drawing her closer. The other hand was instinctively sliding the pony tail out of her hair, and as if it was like it had always been, my fingers were running through her long, brown hair. With an outtake of breath, she slipped her arms around my waist, and rested her head onto my shoulder.

"I've missed you so much," she whispered.

My hand stalled, resting on the nape of her neck. Last time I had said this, I was thrown into a Hell. But…

"I love you," I whispered back.

I could feel the breath rush into her, and she squeezed me tighter.

"I love you too."

I'd waited two years to hear it. I'd waited two years to feel it. And it was beyond worth it.

* * *

**Please Review :)  
**


	5. You Look Cute When You're Tired

Find the Words

Epilogue: You Look Cute When You're Tired

-x-

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or the quote below.**

**_#Note: A lot of information about this story is on my page :) _**

* * *

"Love isn't brains, children, it's blood...blood screaming inside you to work its will."

(**Spike, Buffy the Vampire Slayer**)

* * *

**_July 21__st__…_**

(**T**)

"Come on, just _one _inch," I mumbled, on my tip toes, desperately trying to reach the red bowl. Ino needed it for the chips, but of course it was in the deepest, darkest, and furthest corner of the friggin' cabinet.

"Almost there…" I managed to stretch my arms further, and barely latch my fingers onto the edge of the bowl.

"Eep!" I squealed – couldn't help it, I swear – as a touch landed on my hips, and the bowl escaped my small grip. Frustrated, I looked down. _Aa._

"Need help?" Sasuke whispered, clearly mocking me with his tone. His thumbs were going through my belt loops, and the rest of his fingers curled into a lightly clenched fist, as he hung his head over my shoulder.

"No, I was doing just fine. Until you made me drop it," I huffed, trying to hide the smile out of my voice. I stretched back up, and after a few seconds, was able to grab it. With obvious pride, I relaxed my muscles, and turned to face him, not necessarily enjoying the fact that his hands were now no longer engaged.

"Ta da," I said happily. Before I realized what was happening, he gingerly took the bowl from me, and went to the other side of the kitchen. Ino had her back to us, opening bags of chips, but he placed my grand prize onto the counter next to her, causing her to look over to him – she was surprised to see him, but glanced down at what he was offering her.

"She couldn't reach it." His voice was explanative.

I gasped, shocked. He was taking the credit for it!? I was the one who got that bowl down!

"Oh, thanks Sasuke," Ino laughed, dumping barbeque chips into it.

Oh. Oh, he's unbelievable. He turned to face me, looking as innocent as Jack the Ripper. I shot him my worst glare, and when he was close enough, I shook my head in disgust, turning away from him.

"It's just a bowl, Ten." I crossed my arms, rolling my eyes as well – I knew he was smirking.

Suddenly there were hands on my shoulders, rubbing gently, until I slowly brought my arms down.

"That was wrong," I said crossly.

He snickered, clearly amused, and leaned over to kiss my cheek before leaving. Without an apology, I might add. I turned to watch him go, out of the kitchen, and out onto the patio. Of course, I shook my head again – this time with an unsuppressed smile.

**-?-**

(**S**)

It was hard to not watch her. So I didn't bother to try resisting. I was at "the guy's table", as Ino called it, with… well, the guys. Shikamaru was sitting to my right, talking to Chouji indolently, who was at his right. Naruto, on the left, was listening to them, interested in whatever they were talking about, but would occasionally glance over to where Sakura was. I was in no position to comment about that.

Tenten was standing, on her tip toes again, readjusting the streamer that was going across the main patio. If I wanted to walk straight over to her, I'd have to cross the pool. If I went to the right, the shortest way there, she'd see me. If I went to the left, all the way around, she'd be finished. I was fine with watching.

Her hair was in two braids, leaving only a few pieces of her bangs to frame her face. She was wearing a thin white shirt, a collared one that buttoned up, and had long sleeves – which, she had rolled to her elbows unevenly. Her blue bikini was vaguely visible through it, and the further she reached up to the decoration, the more skin was revealed on her flat, tan stomach. The jeans fit her snugly, which I admit I wasn't used to yet. Never knew those hips were even there. I wasn't being ambiguous; she caught me watching her, and looked over to me.

"Stop staring at me," she mouthed, more flattered than uncomfortable.

"I'm not."

Rolled her eyes, and then went through the sliding glass doors, and back inside. And she thought I didn't know she was smiling.

Sakura, who had been attempting to wrap lights around a tree trunk, finally sighed with frustration and dropped them, giving up for the moment. I smirked, and as she turned, she saw me. To my surprise, she lifted her hand, and flipped me off.

"Jeez, dobe, you're dating such a lady," I said, not really caring if I was cutting Shikamaru off or not – or whether Sakura could hear me, which I'm pretty sure she could. Naruto quickly turned around, just in time to see her throw her hand down, embarrassed – she was still a little… innocent, even if the self-esteem boost I'm sure came from the relationship was making her more bold. Well, it might be a little bit of Tenten's fault too. Didn't know those two would get so close, so fast.

"Yeah, she's a winner isn't she?" He answered as if I hadn't said it sarcastically, and winked at her. She smiled, and picked up the lights again. Typical Sakura. Still as stubborn as always.

"Sure."

Chouji reached for a chip in the bowl with a well-practiced motion, and tilted his head. "When's Temari supposed to get here?"

"Ten minutes, I believe. Ino told her to be here at eight," Naruto answered, reaching for a chip himself.

"She'll be here around quarter-after," Shikamaru voiced.

We all looked over to him. As an elaboration, he lifted his phone. Oh, so she was texting him. Chouji sighed, and shook his head, taking another chip.

"What?" Shikamaru didn't get it.

"You're so oblivious," Naruto remarked, truly amused.

"In what sense?"

"In the Temari-sense. She's clearly got a thing for you," Chouji answered.

"'Cause she's texting me? I'm also texting Hinata. Does that mean she's got a 'thing' for me too? Troublesome people," he muttered.

"Maybe he's just a ladies' man," I said. Skeptically, sarcastically, mockingly.

Naruto sent me a look – apparently, I was supposed to be on his side for this. Really, I didn't care though. Shikamaru was smart, even if dense. Temari went through boys as fast as her shoes, which meant about every two weeks. Besides, the geek still had his eye on Ino.

"If you stopped obsessing over Ino, you'd see the other options," Chouji told him, as if reading my mind.

"I don't obsess over Ino," he lied, cleanly.

"Right. And ramen is the world's worst meal."

Idiot, it _was_. Shikamaru rolled his eyes, and Chouji shrugged in temporary defeat. He believed the genius would come around, and he was the one who knew him best. However, by the time he came around, Temari would move on. Even I knew her well enough to see that.

"Where is Hinata, anyway?" Sakura asked, not bothering to hide the fact that she'd overheard our whole conversation. Definitely getting bolder. She took a seat next to Naruto, who reached across to hold her hand. Gladly, she locked their fingers together, and smiled at him softly, before turning to Shikamaru for an answer.

"On her way. Her cousin's in town, she's bringing him. He's Kankuro's age."

"Speaking of which, he got here ten minutes ago, with Gaara. They're trying to hide the car now, though," Sakura informed them.

This is where I disagreed about the whole thing. Going through the trouble for a surprise party, not a problem. Temari deserved that much, I wouldn't be the cold-hearted bastard about _that._ It was the have-to-see-her-surprise part of it that I didn't get. Even if we didn't hide when she came in, even if she saw the cars in her drive way, even if she figured it out the second she got to the house… she'd still be surprised. So why did we have to go through the trouble of making sure she didn't figure it out until she got _into _the house? Itachi had to drop Tenten and I off, Sakura's dad had to take her here, Naruto had to walk, etc. It didn't seem worth the effort, when at the end of the day, the surprise would still be surprise.

_"Trust me, once you see the look on her face when she sees everything, it'll be 'worth the effort'." _Well, that was what Tenten believed. Obviously, I trusted her. Just not if she knew what she was talking about.

"Be right back," I mumbled unnecessarily, getting out of my seat. No one seemed to care that I was leaving, or at least assumed where I was going. Usually I'd receive a comment or two, but underneath those, everyone basically understood. After two years separation, being apart was almost intolerable. Whether it was one night, or ten minutes.

I walked into the house, passing all the decorations with hardly a glance, until I was at the front door in the living room, and then out it. Except for Ino's little blue car and Tenten, the driveway was empty. She was sitting at the end of it, pretzel style, fiddling with a braid. I went over to her, wondering where the others were.

She heard me coming, and turned her head. "Hey babe," she said, habitually. I said nothing, but sat down next to her. As if without thought, she rested her head onto my shoulder, and answered my unasked question.

"Ino called Ms. Yuhi, and asked if it'd be okay if they left the car in her driveway, explaining about the surprise party. It's just around the block, so they should be back in a moment."

For obvious reasons, I couldn't move my shoulder, but I rested my hand on her knee. Absent-mindedly, she grabbed it, inspecting my fingers – a usual movement.

"I don't know how many times I'm going to say this, but I'm so glad you kept it," she whispered. She meant the silver band, the one that found its way back onto my left pointer finger, where it belonged.

"Me too."

To be honest, it was only the timing that had saved it. As soon as she left my house that night, and I could comprehend what had happened – not understand, but conclude that it really _had _happened, and wasn't some nightmare – I had slipped it off, not wanting to look at it. That was before the anger had settled in. If I had kept it on during that particular stage, I'm not sure if it would still have been in one piece. But, there was no point in mentioning any of it to her. It'd only bring up a lot of things, the things we were trying to put behind us.

"What do you want to do tonight?" she asked, her voice quiet, even though it really didn't need to be.

"After this?"

"Mm."

"There's a twelve-ten showing at Marquee," I replied. It didn't surprise her that I had thought this through beforehand.

"Dark Knight?"

"Yeah."

"That won't be done till three something," she mused.

"Might as well spend the night," I responded, apathetically.

"Might as well," she agreed, her lips turning upwards into a smile. "What does this make? Six times we've seen it?"

"Seven."

"You're going to get sick of it."

I shrugged with my unoccupied shoulder, and folded my fingers over hers. She squeezed back, and sighed, sounding content, and a little tired.

"When did you get up this morning?" I asked, realizing my voice was quiet too. Maybe it was the surrounding silence, and the short distance between us.

"Six o'clock," she replied, morosely. We had been on the phone till two; that left four hours of sleep.

"We'll skip the movie."

"No," she protested. "I want to stay with you tonight."

"Your dad doesn't have to know we didn't go."

She opened her mouth to say something, but then closed it, and thought. We were probably thinking along the same lines – her mom was young, maybe too young, and didn't care what we did. On the other hand, her father was a little more concerned. He was too busy to put any type of law down, though. If she called, said they would be out late for a movie, her mom would understand if she decided to not come home until the next morning. Her dad wouldn't object.

"That would work," she finally said.

"It would."

Slowly, she let go of my hand, only to place it on her thigh, where she overlapped it with her hand once more. I stared down at our hands, _my hand_ – …

Then, the pressure she exerted onto my hand, and onto her muscled thigh, increased as she pushed herself up, twisting her torso towards me. Oh. I understood.

I brought my right hand up, holding her chin firmly, my thumb acting on its own, gliding across her bottom lip. I was looking into her eyes, but she was staring at my lips. She usually wasn't the greedy one. Without hesitating, I leaned down to her lips, my thumb only barely moving out of the way. Well, she replied as eagerly as she looked. The second she parted her mouth, and my tongue slipped in, I lost track of anything else going on.

"Ahem." Somehow, I heard the noise, and gently pulled away from Tenten. She stayed hovering over me, instead of backing off, but we both turned our heads.

"Temari's going to be here soon, we should probably get inside," Ino explained, a smug look on her face.

"We'll be right in," Tenten replied smoothly. Ino rolled her eyes, turned to the Subuka brothers behind her, and led them inside. I had my back to them, so resulted to watching Tenten's face as she watched them. The second she glanced back down at me, was the second the front door shut again.

"You're in a good mood," I commented.

"Are you complaining?" she retorted.

"No." At the moment, with her still so close, with the taste of her lips fresh on my own, it was incredibly difficult to not start the moment up right where it had left off. From the look in her eye, I could tell she was feeling the same.

"Tonight," she whispered.

Well, that I could promise. "Tonight."

With that, she lifted herself back, and I only watched as my hand slipped down her knee and then away. She rested for a second, but I knew if I didn't get up, she probably wouldn't either. So, I stood up, and offered her a hand, which she instantly took. After pulling her up, we walked back into the house, still hand-in-hand. Thanks to her, I would be impatient for the party to end – impatient for the night to begin.

**-?-**

(**T**)

As far as I could tell, the night was going well. Temari had been shocked, utterly and completely surprised to find us all out on the patio, and the "Happy 19th" decorations scattered everywhere. Sakura and Ino were just as proud as I was, and hell – even Sasuke raised an eyebrow with amusement, and he had been Mr. Skeptical.

We had torn through the pizza, as well as the rest of the food, and as it reached eleven o'clock, I knew what was next. Before he could be stopped (not that any of us would have interfered), Naruto came running for Temari, and easily scooped her up. Within twenty seconds, they were both in the pool, soaking wet and fully clothed. She was shrieking at him, but laughing too.

Sakura and I exchanged glances, and when she smiled, I smiled back. She was wearing a cute green baby doll dress, but she quickly wiggled out of it, revealing a strapless pink/white striped bikini. Without wasting a second, she jumped in, and I had to step back to dodge the water.

While she greeted Naruto, I unbuttoned my jeans and shirts – _way too many buttons_ – and threw the clothes onto an empty chair. Then I searched for Sasuke, not satisfied until I saw him slide off his shirt. His bottoms were already black swim trunks, but the top of his boxers were visible – blue plaid. After a few seconds, he felt my gaze, and looked over.

"Stop staring at me," he mouthed, with the smirk evident in his eyes.

"I'm not." I grinned, and, then I jumped in the pool.

The water was warm – clearly, Ino's parents had it heated. Even though I wasn't the biggest chlorine fan, the water felt soothing and was unbelievably comforting. My blood was on fire, anticipating the night with Sasuke. Only two times before had we managed to get the alone time (excluding Itachi, and sometimes his girl friend), and the closer we grew, the shorter the hours of the day became. The relaxing element seemed to calm my body and mind, and even though the idea of sleeping peacefully in Sasuke's arms was almost more then I could bear, the electric shocks I had felt coursing through my brain ceased.

Kiba, who had gotten here only two moments before Temari did, was next to jump in. Sasuke, being the quiet one he was, had merely traveled to the shallow end and walked in using the steps. Chouji and Shikamaru were in; Hinata was in (reluctantly I noticed); her cousin, Neji, was talking to Kankuro at the furthest point of the patio, far enough away from the pool to where I couldn't hear what they were talking about; Ino had just jumped in, barely missing Shikamaru's head as she did so; Gaara was idly playing his PSP at the main table with no intention of coming in; and Sai, who had arrived after Temari did, was sitting on the diving board, debating if he wanted to go in or not.

A touch landed on my shoulder, and I didn't have to turn to know who it was. "Hey babe," I murmured instinctively. I _could_ call him Sasuke, and usually I did…But, sometimes it was as if I loved him so much, to call him something that everyone else called him as well, just wasn't good enough. Like it was dishonoring. Besides, 'babe' always rolled off my tongue.

In response, he tentatively kissed where his hand had tapped, his lips pressed onto my bare skin. It was hard to imagine that in a few more months I might be used to his sensual touches, but for now the occurrences still made me tense, until I acknowledged them enough to ease back down. Since Sasuke was more of an actions-speak-louder-than-words type of person, it was no surprise that he incorporated that philosophy into a relationship. Even if he no longer hesitated to explain how he felt, he still preferred to care for me with wordless efforts. Lately, with touches and kisses like this one, I was hardly minding.

"I think we should play Chicken!" Naruto announced, the idea probably just hitting coming to him, and sounding fantastic.

"Sounds good to me," Kiba agreed. And, "But it looks like Tenten's shoulders are already busy."

Shocked, I whipped my head around to face him – I didn't know anyone was looking at us. Sasuke's lips lifted up slightly, and from the satisfied grin that Kiba provided, I assumed that he had glared at him.

"My shoulders are none of your business, Inuzuka."

At first, forming a friendship with Kiba had been difficult. The lie Sasuke had fed me three months ago had been enough to form terrible mental images of myself and him. It took me awhile to shake them off, but after that, we had become fast friends – underneath his layer of jokes and schemes, he was a good person.

"Of course not, they're _entirely _his."

I ignored him, and purposely lifted my arms up and behind me, spreading my fingers into Sasuke's hair. At this motion, two things happened. First, everyone resolutely turned their eyes away, giving us a moment of serenity while they figured out the plans for playing Chicken. The second was that by lifting my arms up, I had taken away Sasuke's playing field, so he instead wrapped his arms around my waist, and rested his head on the crook of my shoulder. I relaxed my arms some, softly gripping onto his slightly shaggy hair, and closed my eyes peacefully. I had a feeling his were closed too.

"I'm so tired," I mumbled.

"We'll go home soon."

That would require one simple lie to my mother, and a ride to his house from Itachi, who would know of my dishonesty. It was clear that he hardly cared though, since he trusted us more than anyone else – he was fully aware of my no premarital sex rule, as well as Sasuke's patience. That wasn't all of it though. He believed Sasuke and I _would _marry, anyway. I don't deny that it's a future I can see.

"How soon is soon?"

"Half hour."

"Good."

**-?-**

(**S**)

Even though our house was small, since Itachi and I were the only ones living in it, there were three bathrooms. Mine, Itachi's and the guest one. Tenten was upstairs in mine, showering – neither of us enjoyed the distinct smell of chlorine. She had borrowed clothes and such from Sakura, and had already phoned her mom.

I had just hopped out of the guest shower, and sat in the kitchen with a glass of ice water. It was about ten minutes before I heard he come down, the sound of her feet padding softly on the tiled floors. As usual, I said nothing when I turned towards her. She was wearing a light blue t-shirt and white cheer shorts, with her wet hair swept back into a pony tail. When she smiled at me, I could tell that the shower hadn't woke her up like she was planning – if anything, she looked more tired. In effort to please her, I smiled back – softly, hardly noticeable.

"I love it when you do that," she whispered. Ah, success.

"I know."

I got out of my seat, placed the glass in the sink, and walked over to her. She took my hand without hesitation, and leaned against me as we walked back upstairs. The wooden staircase was my favorite part of the house, but tonight it seemed too long.

Once in my room, she seemed to pause, her grip on my hand loosening. I released it all together, and left her for a second, traveling to the other side of the room to close the blinds over the glass door. I don't think either of us wanted to be woken up at seven by the blinding sunlight. When I went back over to her, she held an unreadable expression on her face. A smirk slowly found its way onto my face, and the curiosity lit up in her eye. For explanative purposes, I stepped close to her, delicately placing my hands on her hips, and turning us around till she was where I had been, and I was where she had been. Not wasting a second, I lifted her up, and then sat her down. Her had turned instantaneously, surprised to find herself sitting on the bed. I waited until she faced me again.

"I wish I wasn't so tired," she said – I could hear the regret on her voice, and knew she was mad at herself.

At the moment, my hands were still holding on at her waist. I didn't let go yet, but leaned down to her forehead, kissing it effortlessly.

"You look cute when you're tired."

She laughed quietly, and while I let go, and traveled to the other side of the bed, she climbed in herself. As soon as I was in, she nestled into my arm, facing my chest, eyes already closed. I wrapped my free arm around her, and watched her lips fold into a smile.

"Goodnight," she whispered.

I rested my head onto hers, massaging her back routinely, and closed my own eyes.

"'Night."

* * *

**Dear Readers**. The second installment of this series is up! Read 'His Latest Escapade' to figure out what happened the night Sakura mentioned in Chapter Four. It's a NaruSaku & rated T. I hope this chapter wasn't too... different. I was reading Breaking Dawn all weekend, and I fear that the BellaEdward relationship might of seeped into my head too much while I was finishing this. Lastly, on my profile is a poll I'd like you guys to take, so I know the best way to write future FtW SasuTen's.

Thanks for reading :) Please review!

September 09 Update I know I am taking a somewhat break right now, especially from this fic, but before I decided to take a break, I realized that I disliked this epilogue. I might write an alternate epilogue, or just a one-shot sequel, or something. So, stay tuned :)


End file.
